Win Me Over
by XxXMoeGanXxX
Summary: Zach is the new kid at Cougar High, can he win Cammie over, or will she soon become tired of his crazy antics? my 1st GG fanfic! Disclaimer! Ally Carter and her amazingness owns all original Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls. Rated T b/c I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

My day consisted of nothing but schoolwork. My Honors classes were getting the best of my life, and cheering wasn't the easiest occupation either. I was good, and my best friend Macey made me tryout alongside her, even though I was more of a softball kinda girl. I walked onto the football and greeted the players, and sat on the bench next to Macey and Sophie. My brother Seth failed to show until practice had started, and he was accompanied by Grant - another underachieving sports addict.

The captain of the squad, Tine Walters, stood on the ground in front of all the Varsity cheer leaders of Cougar High school. Her loud voice boomed out through the stands, and I saw a few beefy players look our way. "Alrighty girls! Today we'll be learning a few new moves, concerning the band has perfected a new song." We all followed her onto the grassy part of the field reserved for us. I could hear the coachs' gruff voices yelling at the guys to run faster and work harder or they'd be off the team quickly. Tina walked over to a small CD player and clicked play, and I heard a smooth jazz beat going, but as Tina demostrated new moves the tempo rose higher and higher, and her moves got faster and faster. The small snippet of song was over within thirty seconds and she had ended in a perfect split - the one thing I had yet perfected. "Now let's try that together!" She yelled over the speakers, and we all started on our knees just like she'd shown us. My arms shot up in the air and waved with the beat of the music, and I could feel it flow through me. The split was up, and to my surprise my legs went further than yesterday's practice. We all picked up our pom poms and started the more familiar dance moves we'd learned earlier this summer at cheer camp. I was tempted on chugging my water, but was quickly deterred when football players started looking this way.

"Cammie, did you get the lesson in Math today?" I heard Macey ask from behind my back. We had to pass this class in order to get college credit, and at this moment I was struggling to keep up my "A". I turned to her, and said, "Actually Mace, if you want to come over tonight I'd be more than happy to show you how." Her face perked up, and I realized that she must be excited about more than math. "Macey, anything else you want to tell me...Like why you're so eager to join me for study time later?" As I said this I saw her eyes waver to where Seth was standing, but quickly snapped back to me once she realized what she was doing.

"MACEY! You like Seth, why didn't you tell me?" I whispered to her. She nodded her head, and pointed to the guy standing next to Seth. He had broad shoulders, piercing green eyes, and a slight tan that showed he liked spending time in the sun. His biceps flared every time he would catch the football, and throw it back. I had to shake myself out of my thoughts, and turned once again to Macey. "What about him?" I asked innocently, but on the inside I was holding back drool. "He looked at you a few times during practice Cam, I think he likes you." And her small smirk grew into a broad smile.

"That's great and all, but what time is it, practice should really be over. I can't hear the band blaring anymore, so football should be done by now." I said, hoping to get out of there before _he_ looked over here again. Just as I said that the boys went into the gym to take their showers, and I walked into the girls bathroom to change into something a little more comfy than my uniform. I came out and walked to Seth's car, only to see him leaning on the hood talking to the new guy. Seth caught a glimpse of me out of the corner of his eye, and waved me over, the last thing I would ever want to do at this moment.

"Hey Cam, this is Zach, he's new, and he was the quarterback at his old school, and he's way better than Jared!" Seth exclaimed, giving Zach a hard slap of the shoulder. "Yeah, hi and everything, but Macey wanted to come over and work on our math, so if you don't mind," I hinted. But, it wasn't Seth who took the hint, Zach did, and he ended the conversation with a, "Hey man, I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." With a head nod and a door slam, he was long gone.

The next morning I woke up at six thirty-four, an unusual hour for me. I decided to go all out on my appearance today - I curled my dirty blonde hair into tight ringlets, and made sure my make-up was perfectly placed on my face. I also had time to contemplate my intricate outfit, I had on a white lacy tank with a purple shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. I put in dangly silver earrings, and a silver hear necklace, with my metallic strappy boots.

At school I got an approving look from Macey, and a jawdrop from Liz. Bex was sick with the flu today, and her mom was taking her to the doctor's office. Cheer practice had been cancelled due to Tina being halfway across the continent at a funeral home for her grandfather. I walked into my Advanced Math class, and guess who was sitting right next to my assigned seat - Zach. Why was he following me? I heard a giggle from Macey, and Liz took her sweet, innocent, southern self up to the front of the classroom to discuss something about a mistype in the textbook. I sat down, and he looked over at me with a smirk plastered on his face. His eyes were bright and cheery, and his dark brown hair was messed up in all the right places. STOP IT CAMERON! YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KID.

I went through all of class taking notes, and copying problems off the board, and trying to interpret Mr. Smith's jumbled speech. Seriously, the guys a legend, but it would help if he could at least teach us how to say "distributive" without having to correct himself. I walked out into the hall, and to my locker to get my books. I closed the door, and there he was - like you see in commercials, or a movie. Just sitting there like he had been there all his life, and owned the place. I rolled my eyes, and walked on trying to get away from him. I tried to walk faster, hearing his heavy footsteps behind me, but it didn't work because I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

I had just noticed the posters about the upcoming Fall Dance. Why was I always the last to get information? I turned to face him, realizing he was a few inches taller than me. "What?" I almost yelled at him. He put up his hands in surrender, and said, " I just wanted to know if you would help me study after school. Coach Soloman cancelled practice for who knows why, and I needed help on my Math homework." He needed help from me? Wow, never thought this day would come. "Sure, Tina cancelled practice, and I needed to finish the homework anyways. My house is-" he cut me off by saying, "I know where you live Cam, we're neighbors." Wow, talk about a punch in the gut. All I have been trying to do is avoid him, and apparently he noticed. "Oh, ok. Be there at four thirty after school." With that I turned and walked to French. But, he was following me, all the way into the classroom.

Mrs. Dabney decided we needed speech practice, and paired us off. Zach and I had to carry on a fairly short conversation, and it went as follows.

Z: Allez-vous au festival de chute? (Are you going to the fall festival?)

C: Personne ne m'a demande. (No one asked me.)

Z: Tina m'a demande , mes je lui ai dit que j'avais une epreuve pour faire les estudes pour. Elle est si credule. (Tina asked me, but I told her I had a test to study for. She's so gullible.

I turned around and went back to studying my notes, and I heard him mumble something about "girls being so moody". I supressed a laugh and tried to stay focused until the end of class.


	2. Chapter 2

**It just occurred to me that I didn't put a disclaimer in the other chapter. I own nothing except for the non-gallagher girls, and non-blackthorne boys. I made up some of the common school people. I am sohappy that i got a review the day after I posted! I can't wait for more to come. So, just tell me what I can change, or do, to make it better. Thanks so much to YoungRider, akjupiter, gallagerspygirl, and 2goode4u!**

We were sitting on my couch, doing our homework, and he'd ask me the occasional question, which I would easily answer. He had to do two extra chapters of homework that we'd already covered in class. I spent my time studying for the big math test, and every now and then I'd get a text from Macey.

"Cam, how do you do this?" Zach asked, and he truly sounded humble as he pointed to a six step equasion on the page. I explained it to him smoothly. **(A/N I didn't know how to explain their math homework, so I just...didn't) **I felt my leg vibrate, and then I picked up my phone to see Macey's all too familiar picture on the screen. I clicked open the message and read it hurridly.

M: What're you doing tomorrow? It is Friday, we should go shopping, and maybe go out to dinner?

C: So you can drag me on a shopping excursion! Fine, but only if you buy the food! :)

M: I promise! What're you doing right now?

C: I am with Zach studying at my place.

M: You didn't tell me that! Ask him if he wants to come with us tomorrow. We can drag Grantalong too. Maybe I'll convince Liz to bring Jonas, and Bex said she was feeling better.

C: Fine, but I am not asking until the rest say yes!

M: Okay, I am texting the girls now, and I'll pass it on to Grant and Jonas tomorrow. Once they find out that Bex and Liz are going I'm sure they'll both be happy!

C: Fine. Text me when you have the answers.

Zach turned to me and directed me to another problem. He was halfway through Chapter 2, and I almost felt like congratulating him - Almost. I wanted to ask him to come with us, but I'd only known him for about three hours, and all I knew was he was athletic, and he was a fast learner. I heard my ringing phone, and once again saw Macey's picture on the screen. I accepted the call, and walked onto the patio.

"Macey, what's up?"

"I just asked everyone if they wanted to go tomorrow, and they all said yes. The guys were sort of reluctant, but once they heard Liz and Bex were coming, they agreed whole heartedly! Now you just have to finish your end of the bargain."

"Okay, but I am going to regret it sooner or later Mace, just don't do anything YOU'LL regret in front of either him or me and it'll work out fine. Let things run their natural course." I convinced her as I walked back into the house. I saw Zach packing up his stuff, and I knew I needed to ask him now. I gave her a quick good bye and rushed into the living room.

"Zach, you remember Macey, right?" I asked, and he responded with a nod of his head. He threw his backpack over his shoulder, and I tried to speed up my speech, "Well she wanted to know if you wanted to go with us shopping tomorrow after school before the big Championship game since you guys don't have practice, and we're all going anyways." The words were rushed and nervous, and I regretted it the moment I said it. "Sure, I'll go. Anything to get away before the football game. There's a pep rally, and I'll do anything to get away from all that stupidity." He yelled a "See you tomorrow!" while walking out of the house.

I crashed on my bed waiting for mom to come home. I wasn't hungry after knowing what we were doing tomorrow. I'd be spending pretty much all day with my best friends and the guys. As I mulled my way through Math, Science, French, and my free time before lunch trying to absorb as much of the information. I walked into the lunchroom, went through the line without even recognizing the mystery meat on my plate. I didn't notice Zach sitting next to me, and was startled when he started talking to me.

"Cam, do you have an Interstate Fair here?" He almost started to stutter to get the words out of his mouth.

"Yea, but it's on the night of the Harvest Festival, I thought you were going with Tina to that." I said. Honestly, I really wanted him to take me - STOP IT! You don't like this kid! Let it goooooooo...

"No, I turned her down, remember? I was wondering if you had a date to the festival. And if you didn't, then you might want to accompany me at the fair?" He asked nervously.

YES YES YES! A thousand times yes Zachary Goode! I will totally go with you! _Shut up heart! Mind is taking over this time...let's have some fun..._

"Actually, I have a study date with my Math book." Lies...lies...lies...

His face fell for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "Oh, well then I guess I'll have to ride the Ring of Fire all by myself..." his voice trailed off, and he walked off to the courtyard with a smirk on his face. Who told him that was my favorite ride? I shot a death glare a Macey, and she returned the gesture with a small smile of her own. "You told him to ask me? And then you go and tell him my favorite ride so if I say no he can blackmail me making me give in and go? That is low Mace!" I rushed out the door and decided to play along with his little game.

"Zach!" I yelled across the fresh green grass. I looked around frantically, hoping to see his face so I could give him an answer.

Before I knew it a hand was wrapped around my waist and another around my mouth.

**Oh snappers! A cliff! What are you going to do? Review review review! It's all you can do to find out who the mysterious capturer (is that a word?) is! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Seth, and other unimportant characters. **

**A/N - I am adding the fact that Cammie has a little sister. I think it will add some sensitivity to the story also known as Zach...**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews, Favorite Author, Story alerts, etc. I am soooo happy that you guys are out there looking forward to my story!**

I tried to scream, but couldn't open my mouth. I felt the need to open my eyes, but I didn't want to see who was in front of me. I felt like I was on my death bed, and I said a silent prayer that I would be left to live. All of a sudden I was flipped, and I looked into my captor's eye. Those "slice-through-your-soul" green eyes that made me melt. I sighed for relief, and a mischeivious look came over Zach's face.

"Was someone looking for me?" He said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, and he let me go. (Not that I ever said I wanted him to) "Well, since you tempted me with my favorite ride, I guess I'll let you take me." I replied sarcastically. His smirk grew even wider, and I could feel my own lips curve into a smle. "What time and how long?" He asked. I had absolutely now clue what he meant. "Umm...what?"

"What time do you want me to pick you up, and how long do you want to stay?"

I remembered I had to take care of my little sister Morgan on Saturday, so I couldn't stay out too late. "How about we go right after school? I have to be home by twelve, so thats about seven hours of craziness." He nodded his head, and I turned to walk back to class.

-Time Lapse- {After School on the way to the Fair}

Zach was driving into the fair parking lot, and I was totally chugging my expresso. I needed all the energy I could get for tonight. He pulled into a parking space close to the entrance, and I was glad we wouldn't have to walk very far. I got out, and was glad I wore my sweats, because it was pretty cold out. We walked toward the ticket booth, paid for parking, wristbands, and an entry fee. We walked in and I ran straight to the Fire ball. The line wasn't very long and we got in first round. Zach sat right next to me, and we had to wait a minute for the ride to start up. It swung slowly side to side, gaining height and speed all the while. Finally it got to where we were hanging upside down. I supressed a scream while my knees were getting weak from bracing myself. I felt the jerk, and instantly knew we were going back around to complete the circle. Finally the ride swung itself back and forth until it stopped altogether. My legs were already hurting, but I didn't care.

I saw the bumper cars, and started to jog towards them. I had almost forgotten Zach was there, except for the fact that he trailed behind me in line, and a few times he was pushed up against me by rude people in line. Every time I'd blush, and the line would push forwards. We stood there for a solid ten minutes, and then finally got our cars. I didn't want to be rude so I let him drive the car, which was a mistake in itself. I was flung from side to side repeatedly as he smashed our car into other complete strangers. I saw the constant smirk plastered on his face as he constantly had the bumper car in full swing jolting me up a few time.

After the three minute ride we went to the Wild Claw. It was a ride that you sat straight up in, and your legs dangled below you. We boarded along with three girls, a dad and a teenage boy. The ride started after the floor flaps fell through. I let out a squeak and the ride began to fling back and forth. It wasn't very scary at first, until it was suspended pretty mch straight up in the air. I let out a scream, and Zach rolled his eyes. It felt like I was hanging upside down, and my legs were throbbing from the hanging.

I couldn't stand straight up for about thirty seconds after the ride was over, and I had suggested we go ahead and eat something while we were stopped. We were in line for corndogs and cokes when I saw it - the water shooting game. I loved that game, and I won everytime so I decided that Zach might actually like a challenge. I tugged the sleeve of his shirt and sat down. The station worker asked me for my dollar bill, and I handed him the crumpled money. Zach looked at me with a roll of the eyes before the man rang the starting bell. I placed my water shooter right on the edge of the button, and the liquid in the towering tube shot straight up. It was almost to the line when I heard the siren sound. SOMEONE ELSE HAD WON! And that person just had to have the name of Zachary Goode. He leaned over to me and said, "I do like a challenge, now what do you want?" I was shocked first off because he had beaten me, but even more surprised he had asked me what I wanted after he had won. Gentlemen, but also quite cocky I loved that aspect about him. I pointed to the small tiger - partially because I loved the Auburn Tigers, partially because it was the only one of it's "kind" left on the shelf. I hugged it to my chest once he placed it into my hands.

The sun was starting to get a rich golden glint to it, and the sky was turning a hazy blue signaling it was about to get dark. In Rooseville it got pretty dark pretty quick, and with the dark came the cold. I pulled my jacket out from Zach's backpack and wrapped it around my arms. We walked up to one of those "make-you-sick-because-it-goes-so-fast" rides, it wasn't complicated neither did it go upside down, it was just incredibly fast.

"I'll be on the outside, I do want to bring you home all in one piece don't I?" He asked smoothly as he slid on the outside where I would be permanently plastered on his hip during the whole minute and thirty second ride. I rolled my eyes, and placed my legs under his and braced my knees so I wouldn't shift the entire ride. His eyebrows lifted as he gave me another eye roll and a smirk before we started to spin. The ride started slow and innocent, and picked up speed as it went along. By the time the ride had gone twice around the track it was at full speed and I was trying so hard to keep my legs steady. I heard a low murmer of music in the background, but truth was-I wasn't listening, I was watching Zach as he stayed calm and finally looked at me with an expression that you would see on a Kindergarten teacher speaking to a five year-old.

"Cam, I don't bite." He simply said, and I took that as my cue to give my legs some slack. I cinched them up a little and I flung over to him so I was squishing him into the side of the seat. "See, I don't bite." I didn't realize that the ride was coming to a stop the minute and a half passed quicker than expected. He hopped out, and offered me a hand. I took it, feeling wanted and secure when his warm palm squeezed mine. He didn't let go until we found our next ride, but I didn't even expect what was coming next.

**OH SNAP! Another cliff, but you'll survive. I want to thank all of my reviewers, and all of my "subscribers" as they will be mentioned as from now on. {such as fav author, or emailers, or story alerts}**  
**Thank you guys for everything, and I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. REVIEW! And then, and only then, will you find out what happens. I thought about stopping a few times before, but I decided the ending was Goode enough for you guys, and I think this is a substantial filler chapter. Thanks, Moe.**

**P.S. Cammie does like the AUBURN TIGERS - I want no rude or profane comments about said football team. Plz and Thanks you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I own Seth and Morgan. I updated withing the same day! Haha, hope you all like it!**

The Ferris wheel – I hated that stupid wheel as a kid because of the insane height. I have never gone on it EVER! And, I didn't plan on it, until Zach had me in the line for said Ferris wheel. I would've been fine with a kiddy one, but no! He had to pick the biggest ride of them all. I would have gone in the Fun House, the Hall of Horrors, or even seen the woman with two heads over this.

Now don't hate on me because I don't like heights. I have never been able to deal with them, and I don't want any mean thoughts clouding up your head because of a childish fear. DEAL WITH IT!

Zach already had us a seat before I realized what a mistake I had made. The car jolted backwards to board another passenger. My muscles tensed and I had to resist the urge to hold his hand. My face must have been pretty pale because his eyes widened as he realized my phobia. "Cam, are you afraid of heights?" His voice smooth and calming, and that in itself settled me a little bit. My head nodded, and I had forgotten about the Coke sitting in my lap. I quickly took a long sip and tried to wet my horribly dry throat.

My hands started uncontrollably shaking, and I closed my eyes, wondering when the ride would be over. I felt something warm take my trembling fingers and started rubbing circles on my palm. I tried to calm my crazy emotions, and somehow I had managed to be up under his left arm. I almost started hyperventilating, and out of nowhere a yawn emanated from my mouth and instinctively I laid my head down on the nearest surface –possible – that surface was Zachary Goode. I flicked my head up and he repeated the same velvety words from earlier, "I don't bite."

I wanted to ask him to come over tomorrow and help me with my little sister tomorrow, the thought itself wouldn't go away and I was nagged about it all night.

While we were munching on kettle corn, while I was riding in Zach's car, and even while I was at the front door.

It came as a blurb out of my mouth. "Hey, do you want to come help me with Morgan tomorrow? She's a sweet heart; I promise she'll love you. My mom is working tomorrow from eight to six and needs some help." His eyes flickered with emotion, and I new he was more than willing to help me out with my little "bundle of joy". {Note the sarcasm.}

He nodded his head and walked out to his car, and drove to the house next door. He waved me a quick good-bye, and entered his home. I closed the door as silently as possibly, and glanced at the clock. Eleven forty-three, mom would be proud. My room called my name over and over again and I didn't hear my name again until the next morning at seven forty-eight.

My mom repeatedly yelled my name loud and clear from my doorway. I rolled over and she was holding little Morgan. My mother walked up to my bed and Morgan's baby blue eyes were staring at me as she was squeezing her palms together and leaned her fragile frame towards me. The next thing I knew the young child was sitting on my stomach as her bleach blonde head of curls swished back and forth. I rolled out of bed and pulled on some sweats and a Cougar High Cheer Squad t-shirt. Morgan started wobbling out of my room and I was behind her, watching her try to improve her imperfect movements. She made her way to the couch and plopped her bottom right in the middle and I clicked on the remote to her favorite children's show.

I decided to make up some eggs and bacon, along with a bagel for my breakfast. Just after I poured the eggs into the pan and started to chop them up and move them around I heard a knock on the door. Morgan's head snapped up and I trudged over to the big oak block of wood in my way. I opened it and Zach was standing there waiting for me to ask him on in. I waved him in with my hands as I went back to work with the eggs.

I turned on a separate skillet for the bacon and took the eggs out. I turned my attention to the eighteen month girl and the seventeen year-old boy currently in my living room. I walked over to Morgan and picked her up. Her eyes were full of curiosity as she gave Zach a once over. She leaned closer to him, forcing me to move closer seeing as the alternative was dropping her. Her somewhat tan finger poked him on his right cheek, a symbol of her approval. Her serious face cracked into a smile as she leaned closer to him. Following the close proximity was the squeezing of her hands. She wanted Zach to hold her, and I was grateful she had taken to him within five minutes of their meeting. His strong arm reached out to grab her as she grasped his shoulder and pointed to the counter which we had turned into a bar for us to eat at when there is a surplus of family over.

He pulled out one of the wooden stools as he watched me make my breakfast in silence. I couldn't take it anymore, but I didn't want my insecurities to show so I directed a question towards Morgan. "Morgan, what do you want to eat?" Her speech was slightly impaired, but I had learned most of her alien language. "Atmel." All I needed to know-she wanted oatmeal. I reached into the cabinets and found the oatmeal and placed it into a bowl with the correct amount of water into the microwave. Placing on four strips of turkey bacon on the skillet waiting for the pops and sizzles I heard the microwave beep signaling her oatmeal was ready.

"Zach, would you mind feeding her?" I asked as I handed him the lukewarm oatmeal and a spoon. It wasn't so much of a question as an order. I saw him start spooning the food into my little sister's mouth and she willingly took the food in. I turned the now crispy bacon over as I got out a paper plate and a few napkins.

I munched on my eggs and Morgan had quickly devoured the food. I was crunching the second piece of bacon when I handed the plate over to Zach and he gave me a questioning glance.

"It's all yours, eat it." All it took to make him dig into the two strips of meat. I was finished washing dished by nine fifteen and Zach stood up to go into the living room. Morgan started reaching towards me and had her arms wrapped around my neck in record time. She pointed at him and asked, "Who?"

I let out a small laugh and replied, "Zach, this is Zach." She shook her head defiantly and said, "Dad." Both our faces went pale as she took her finger and pointed it at him, but then she moved it to my nose and said, "Mom."

I had to admit that I did spend a lot more time with Morgan than our own mother, and it was quite valid that she would think of my as her mom, and she did have a point about Zach. He was the only male that had ever held her and on top of all else he fed her breakfast. She didn't even know her own father; he had died the week after she was born in a car crash.

Zach looked taken back but he quickly recovered and plopped down on the couch with the remote and had changed the channel without hesitation. Morgan kicked until I set her down on the floor and she walked over to the couch and sat in Zach's lap. He had gotten used to her affectionate ways and didn't mind putting an arm around her back. He was watching football as I made my way into the bathroom to brush my teeth and spruce up my face a little. I heard a small laugh from the living room, and considered the possible comical moment I was probably missing. My mint breath and dark eyelashes decided that it was time for her first nap. She had been awake since seven and normally she was back asleep by nine forty-five and back awake by eleven.

I walked into the living room with a sleeping child drooling on a sleeping boys t-shirt.

**I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LOVE IT! Haha, can't wait for you to see another side of Zachary Goode!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys loved the whole Morgan thing! I know i did. This chapter is okay I guess. It is one of my favs so far, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Do I look like the amazing Ally Carter? Well I definitely cannot duplicate her beautiful writing, so no I am not her. NOW READ!**

…_I walked into the living room with a sleeping child drooling on a sleeping boy's t-shirt... _

I couldn't believe it! She was asleep and DROOLING on Zach's shirt. I almost pulled out my phone and snapped a picture – almost. I walked over to Morgan and tried to pick her up, but she was latched onto Zach's shirt. Her little hands had curled into fists around the fabric and she had no intention of letting go.

I couldn't figure out how to wake him up. I had so many options that I couldn't even count them.

*WEIRD VISION THINGY*

"Zach, honey, wake up. I need to take Marilynn to her crib." I said without even knowing I had said anything. I saw a grown man stand up clutching the most beautiful child ever. **(A/N not going to tell you what their "baby" looks like because I is evile!) **His sparkling green eyes met mine as he handed the baby over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

*END WEIRD VISION THINGY*

I shook my head, and tried to forget what I had just seen. Zach stood next to me with Morgan cradled in his arms giving me a questioning look.

"Who's Marilynn?" he asked with a smirk that said I-know-something-you-don't. I knew he heard more.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night, so I am kind of out of it and I don't know what I said that for." I felt my cheeks burn as I walked to Morgan's room and carefully placed her down. I walked back into the kitchen after making a quick stop in my bathroom to make sure I was no longer blushing. Zach was wearing another shirt – guess he stopped off at his house really quick and changed – on the couch once again watching sports.

I took a quick glance at the clock. It was ten twenty-two. Amazingly I had no homework this weekend, so I just had to stay in the living room and watch sports. Most of what I said wasn't a lie. I didn't get much sleep last night; I had tossed and turned having frightening dreams. I sat down on the couch and ended up closer to Zach than I had expected.

The Florida State Seminoles were winning at half time when I fell asleep. My slumber was awakened about and hour and a half later with the sounds of crying. Specifically, Morgan's crying. **(A/N I realize that Cameron and Rachel's last name is Morgan, but the little girl was adopted. Sorry about the mix-up.)**

I pried my eyes open into slits only to see that I was lying under Zach's embrace as he tried to get up so I wouldn't notice and wake up. Too late, I was awake, but wasn't necessarily letting him know it. He walked into her room and back out with her holding her blanket in one hand, and his shirt in the other. He sat back down, and held her close to him as she tried to fully wake up. Her eyes blinked over and over and she rubbed them constantly with one hand, not willing to let go of him. He chuckled and started talking to her.

"At least one of you girls likes me, I am not so sure about Cammie." He said hopelessly. I felt so bad, and I wanted to perk up and tell him that I did like him. But I let him continue his conversation with my baby sister.

"I don't know what to think Morgan, you think she likes me? I loved it today when you called my dad, it was the best feeling in the world." And almost as if that was her cue she put her tiny finger on his nose and said, "Daddy."

He gave her a laugh and shook his head but didn't tell her any different. She took his hand as she lay down on his chest once more. I didn't know what to do, so I fell back asleep.

Zach was walking out the door as he gave me a disapproving stare. "Why would I ever fall in love with you? What's wrong with you Cameron? I think you need to go see a doctor because your mind is playing tricks on you. I could never love…you." He spat out my name as if it were venom and he needed to get it out of his mouth before his tongue completely disintegrated. I started crying right then and there, crumpled up on the floor with my face getter hotter and even wetter by the moment. I started shaking uncontrollably and….

I woke up to Zach shaking my shoulders. I felt tears running down my face and sobs escaping my mouth accidentally. "Cammie," he let out a breath as he pulled me closer to him, "It was a bad dream, you started whimpering and then you started to cry. I couldn't…stand to see you like that so I had to wake you up." His fingers found their way to my cheeks as he wiped away a few stranded tears off my face and I swear he kissed my head. But I was a little delusional at the time and didn't exactly know what was real and what wasn't.

"It wasn't the most pleasant dream I have to say. Where's Morgan?" I asked as I started to worry but saw her sitting on our laps – half of her rear on both of our legs. WHOA, Zach and I are really close.

The same words he had uttered to me twice already rang in my ear once again, "I don't bite." And I was instantaneously soothed. Morgan looked up at me with admiring blue eyes as she said, "Mom, I wuv yew." And she held my hand. "Morgan, I love you too."

Zach's green eyes looked as if they were about to melt and I couldn't believe what she was saying. She crawled into my lap and I felt Zach's arm reach around my shoulders. She was sitting on her knees, in which her knees were on my thighs as she laid her head on my right shoulder.

The moment I felt drool escape her mouth I pulled her away from me as her legs wrapped around my side trying to hold on subconsciously. I walked her to her room and I felt Zach's presence in the room the moment I put her into her crib. His head was leaned against the door frame as he looked at me.

"She's one lucky girl." His voice hushed not to wake her back up.

"Well that makes one of us," I thought to myself…or maybe not so to myself. "You aren't lucky?" He asked, and it caught me off guard.

I walked back out to the living room and sat myself on the couch. "Never have been, apparently never will be." He gave me a look of disbelief, but one also that told me to go on. "My mom is never home, Morgan is practically my baby, cheer practice is no longer fun, and I have never ever had a boyfriend." The last part slipped, I SWEAR! I didn't mean to tell him that, but it was true. **(A/N Josh was never in the picture, sorry all you Jammie/Cosh fans) **

"Well, I live with my uncle who's never home, my grades are slowly slipping, and I've never had a girlfriend." We had the same scenarios, except for the grades. I thought he had tons of girlfriends in his home town. He had practically all the girls throwing themselves at him here.

"But you are great in sports, pretty awesome around kids from what I see, and you could easily get a girlfriend. It isn't that easy for me." I sighed as I took in what I was saying. It was so easy to have a conversation with this guy; I have never told any guy any of this.

"So, I could just ask any girl to be my girlfriend and you think she'd say yes?" He asked, and I had just one response, "Yes." He eyed me suspiciously and I knew where he was going. "What about you? Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked with hope. I nodded and before I could stop myself I said, "Of course. I have wanted you to ask me since you got here, but I was pretty sure Tina or Anna had already gotten to you. I figured you wouldn't even look my way, but then you took me to the fair, said yes to the shopping trip next week, and we're here now. I might be having second thoughts about it though."

"So, Cameron Ann Morgan, will you be my official girlfriend?" His eyes sparkled with curiosity and I nodded my head and said, "Yes." I tried to keep my cool, but was exploding on the inside.

I sighed and thought about next Friday…

{TIME LAPSE! During lunch the day of the Championship game and the shopping trip!}

"Cams, can I have your orange?" I heard Grant ask across from me. **(A/N They is all paired up now. Brant, Jiz, Sacey)** He got a slap from Bex and I heard her call him a human garbage disposal. I handed over the fruit to the annoying boy and saw Zach walk into the cafeteria. I tore my eyes away from the sight of Tina holding his arm as he looked at her disgusted and shook it off as she tried to sweet talk him. He walked over and took the vacated seat next to me.

"What was that all about?" I asked trying to keep my emotions in check.

"She wanted me to drive her to the game tonight, and she thought we had broken up after you quit cheerleading."He said. Everyone only thought he was dating me because I was a great cheerleader, and that totally wasn't why

"You guys ready to go shopping?" Macey asked excitedly. I knew she was trying to change the subject, and I loved her for it, but I really didn't want to be reminded of tonight.

"What's wrong Cams?" Zach whispered. I had to bring Morgan tonight to the game because my mom was working and I really needed to go tonight. "I have to bring Morgan tonight because Mom is at a business trip all weekend. She leaves at five today and won't get back until Sunday around midnight." I didn't mind bringing her – she was a really easygoing baby. The only problem was that she had to come shopping with us and she needed an extra nap.

"She'll be fine, do we need to stay home and not go with everyone else this afternoon?" His voice was calming and I didn't mind bringing her as much anymore. "No, we'll just have to make a quick trip home to get her stuff for all night, is that okay?"

He nodded and we finished eating and trudged through our other classes as the day dragged out for what seemed like forever.

_Come on bell, ring! I need to spend the night with my friends. I need to go shopping and I need to hold my baby sister, Zach and Seth need to lead the team to victory! All you have to do is ring!_

The twangy bell rang and we burst through the doors. I found Zach at our lockers, just like the day we met: leaning against the cold metal, looking like he'd been there all his life, just like he owned the place.

He took my hand as we walked to his car to make the quick trip home. I stuffed a diaper bag full of the baby essentials: baby food, diapers, juice, milk, small toys, blanket, and an extra change of clothes as a precautionary thing. I walked out into the car and felt as if I had forgotten something quite important. Then I realized: I DON'T HAVE MORGAN! I ran back into the house with her already asleep cradled in Zach's arms. He gave me an eye roll and I gave my mom a hug before we left. He buckled her in and I decided to sit in the back with her. It was gonna be a loooonnnnnggggg night.

Hope you loved it! From here on out I am taking Zammie a little slower...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I own none of the original Blackthorne Boys or Gallagher Girls. **

**BTW - I am taking Zammie fairly slow. Some of you may not like this, and I am sorry, but I just am and if you don't like it, the once again, I am sorry. :)**

We walked into the first teenage clothing store at three **{School ends 2:45}** and only found a few shirts for each of us. Macey found a great pair of shorts along with a beautiful necklace. Macey decided that all of us needed some new shoes and drug us into an extravagant shoe store. Bex immediately fell in love with a pair of strappy sandals.

"Grant, can you pleaaasseee buy these for me? I really want them, and I accidentally left my wallet in your car." She batted her eyelashes and rocked back and forth, trying to enlarge her already huge brown eyes. Grant knew that she had her wallet, but played along. "Bex, you didn't ask me to buy that shirt for you in the last store, remember? You had your wallet; I even carried it for you so you wouldn't be troubled."

He produced her wallet from his back pocket, and she knew she was going to have to pay for them. She crossed her arms and picked up the pair of shoes and walked off to the register. Grant was close behind her, and did the most gentlemen-ist thing I've ever seen him do. He pulled out his wallet and handed over the money to the cashier. He even carried the bag out of the store for her. Bex wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, almost strangling him in the process. Trust me, if you have ever been hugged fiercely by a happy Rebecca Baxter you are begging for breath by the time she has you in a death embrace. Grant was used to it by now, and he was returning the hug with as much invigoration. We were at our cars now and he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead after opening the passenger side door for her.

Zach had Morgan in his right arm. She was playing with his fingers as we walked to his bright red sports car. She didn't feel too much like sitting in her car seat so she started to clutch his shirt. Zach tried to coax her into the car, but she wasn't having it. "Morgan, if you sit in your seat, you can have…" his voice trailed as he looked at me for help. I remembered the yogurt melts and crackers I had packed and I reached into the car past her seat and grabbed the bag. I pulled the snacks out and showed her a bag of the saltine crackers. He put her in the car and she reached for the crackers as I willingly gave them up.

She tried pulling at the plastic, but to her surprise, she couldn't open them. She gave a frustrated, "Humph!" and handed them over to me. We had been trying to work on her manners so I looked at her and said, "What do you say?"

The little girl gave me an eye roll before saying sweetly, "Pwease?" I heard Zach chuckle as I opened the small plastic package. Zach ushered me into the seat as he jogged around to the other side. He put the key in the ignition and we drove on.

**{Time Lapse}**

It was about **four thirty** and we started heading back to school for the game. Morgan had a good half hour nap on the way back. I tried not to wake her up as we arrived for the football pre-game practice for Grant, Seth, and Zach. Jonas and Liz were in the press box announcing the game. Macey was cheerleading, and Bex and I were going to set up our places in the stands right in front of the press box where we could see the game perfectly on the fifty yard line.

The players were filing out of the locker room in their warm-up suits, which might be a bit tight if you asked me. The clothes didn't cover up their arms, and they only had pads on their legs and nothing more other than their helmets. I could see Zach run out first and I carried Morgan on my hip as I cheered him on. This Championship would be the fifth one we've won in a row against Milltown High Cougars. We've had this whole rivalry about who was the better cougar. Neither teams had had a five winning streak EVER, and this was big for Cougar High, and having a new quarterback arrive two weeks before the game probably wasn't the best thing to do, but considering the skill of said quarterback it might just be a great advantage.

Morgan started to stir on my shoulder, and I started shaking up and down to calm her before she cried, not knowing where she was. She grasped my Championship "It All Comes Down To This" shirt in her little fists as she leaned back and took in her surroundings. She pointed out into the mass of football players and waved her hand around. "Where?"

"Number ten." And I pointed him out in the mass of football players. Simultaneously Zach turned and looked up in the stands, scanning for me and…well me. I gave him a wave, and Morgan went absolutely bonkers. She giggled, and a smile lit up Zach's face, but it wasn't too attractive because all you could see was his lips and a bright yellow mouth guard. I couldn't hold back laughter as he turned around to perfectly throw another football.

That's basically how the pre-game practice went until five thirty. Then the team was starting to line up to go back into the locker room when Morgan wanted to see Zach and I wasn't about to object. I ran down the steps and right next to the fence where they were lining up. I saw Seth and then I caught a glimpse of Grant but no number ten, no Zach. He was sitting on the bench right inside the gates. He was trying to wave the coaches off, and I started getting concerned.

"Excuse me; can I please have a word with Zach? Please?" I pleaded with the coaches. They mumbled something about "Maybe we shouldn't have kicked Jared off of QB…"

Morgan immediately flew into Zach's open arms, and he smiled for her, but it seemed forced, the smile that is. "Zach, what's wrong?" I asked as he turned to me.

"Cams, I am…well…" he nervously spoke while Morgan was playing with his helmet sitting in his lap. I knew how he felt, I was the only high schooler to have been on the Varsity cheering squad all four years of high school, and then I had just quit.

"Zach, if you're nervous, it's okay. You honestly have a lot to prove, and I don't blame you if you have butterflies." I said in the sincerest tone I could possibly speak in. He took my hand and said, "Cam, I am so nervous I thought I was going to puke. I've never started in a game before, let alone as quarterback. Honestly, the only playing time I ever got was with my dad in the back yard. I don't think I am ready for this." His eyes conveyed his message even more clearly than his words. They were full of worry, and I could even see a small spark of hope somewhere, but I might have been imagining it.

"Zachary Goode, why are you here when you should be in the locker room with the rest of your academically challenged sports crazed friends? You are going to do great! I know it, and you should believe it to. You are the best quarterback Cougar High has ever been graced with. Morgan believes so, your coaches believe so, your fans believe so, and…I do too. Don't let them down because you don't believe in yourself." I saw he only had five minutes before game time and I took the child from his arms and gave him a hug. Before I let go, I whispered, "I believe, do you?" and as my hands slipped away from his waist, a smile showed on his face.

"Now, go win this game please? It would do everyone a great favor, and it might just go down in the books." I said while walking out the gate as we went our different ways. I saw Bex already eating a corndog, nervously shaking her legs. "Bex, don't tell me you're nervous too? Goodness knows Zach was! He said he wanted to puke…" I trailed off as the cheerleaders started putting up the banner and turned on the smoke machines.

"PLEASE STAND UP AND CHEER FOR YOUR VERY OWN…" Jonas trailed off as the football players broke the banner and the fans went crazy, Morgan burying her head into my shoulder. "APLINGTON COUGARS!" Liz summed up while everyone was making the most noise they ever could. **{A/N I know I didn't give them a name before, but it felt like it wasn't needed until now.} **

"Tonight Aplington's quarterback Zachary Goode," Jonas started, and the name sent electricity down my spine "will be starting off the game as a first timer. The two best offensive linemen Seth Morgan and Grant Newman will be accompanying Zachary." And I heard Bex go crazy! I mean, all out! She was wearing Grant's away jersey with her hair up in a high pony with yellow and green bows sticking out of both sides.** {A/N their school colors, duh?} **Her attire completely showed off for our team. We were almost dressed the same, our hair was pretty much the same, and I was wearing Zach's away jersey as well, but I wore simple jeans, whereas she was wearing skinny jeans with her favorite gray boots and earrings that looked like zippers. One green and one yellow. My tennis shoes and football earrings didn't even compare to her zealous appearance.

"Tonight, Seth Morgan, Zachary Goode, (more electricity) Grant Newman, and Daniel Hanks **{made him up}** will be your team captains. They are going out to meet the referees for the coin toss now." Just as Liz was relaying the information our four tall and masculine boys went out and shook hands with the equally, if not more so, masculine boys from Milltown High.

"And for Milltown's captains, David Low, Joseph Wayne, Christopher Paine, and Aubrey Adams will be joining your Aplington High Cougars on the fifty yard line." The referee flipped the coin and he came back up with the Milltown captains pumping their fists in the air running back to their coaches. Our guys didn't get too disappointed; after all they'd be getting the kickoff after halftime.

They set up for the kickoff, with William Browns showing off his amazing foot. The kickoff went all the way to the end zone but the receiver decided to run for it. He went all the way to the fifteen year line before any of our guys could put up a fight. The moment he got to the twenty yard line and Jake Small gave him a pretty hard time. He tackled him and you heard a sickening crack and they were both down.

**{A/N I really don't feel like explaining how a football game, so I will tell the score at the end of each quarter and then explain the fourth quarter.}**

{First ¼}

By the end of the first quarter, the score was tied seven to seven. Zach had done great so far with no interceptions and all of his passes had made it to the destined player. There was a quick break in between quarters as all the players had the water girls splash Gatorade into their waiting mouths. I honestly didn't see why they couldn't just squeeze the bottle themselves, it wasn't too much work.

{Second ¼}

Morgan was sitting in my lap sucking on her blanket as she intently watched Zach's every move. Right before the game continued into the second quarter he flashed me another bright yellow smile.** {Remember, the mouth guard****} **We picked up where we left off with "us" at the twenty-four yard line. His eyes perked up when he got the ball, looking for a target. He chunked the ball to an awaiting receiver and he barely caught the ball with his fingertips. The crowd went wild **{so cliché.} **and another six points for Aplington racked up on the board. The kick was good, and it was fourteen to seven with fifteen minutes left before half time.

{Halftime}

No other points had been added to the scoreboard, and it showed perseverance for our boys, but the Milltown players were givin' quite a fight, and I couldn't believe how many injuries there had been. Sean Wessington twisted his ankle, Tyler Chase had broken his wrist, Thomas Gerard had to have two of his fingers taped together, but he could still play. Other injuries followed for the other team, but not as severe. We just weren't as violent or as vicious as they were being, and it had cost us a few times. I decided to walk around and get something to eat. Bex said she'd watch Morgan while I got a shish-ka-bob and a Dr. Pepper.

When I got back Bex had Morgan lying on her shoulder completely asleep. I mean she was conked out! I laid the food on the bleachers and offered to take the sleeping child into my own arms. Bex always loved Morgan and decided that she should show some "motherly love". Around the ten minute mark, the boys came back out for practice, and that's when I saw Zach the worst I'd ever seen him.

"Bex, do you mind watching Morgan for about five more minutes? I really need to talk to Zach." I said urgently. She gave me a nod, and I sped down the steps.

"Zach! Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" I pulled him into a hug and he returned the embrace fully with as much emotion as possible. "I got sick…all the congratulating on my game, I couldn't take it. I didn't know what to do, so I just…" I now noticed Zach's bloody knuckles, he punched…something, and clearly, I didn't want to know, but the curiosity in me overpowered my common sense.

"What did you hit?" My voice shook and cracked worse with every word.

"Let's just say now there is about a basketball sized dent in my locker." He laughed nervously as his hands found mine. "Are you mad?" He asked as if he was the kindergartener and I was the teacher. I pulled him into another hug and said, "Of course I'm not mad!" He let out a sigh of relief at my words, and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and nudged him towards the field. "You've got a game to win."

**So, how did you like it...wait wait wait! Tell me in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Updating within the same day! You guys got pretty lucky. Almost 2,000 words too! I really hope you like it, and I know Josh is probably OOC, but you can deal wif it! BTW Zach hasn't kissed Cammie yet, but it might be coming within the next few chapters! I wanted to thank all of my "followers" for the positive reviews! My email is constantly going crazy! Haha, HAPPY READING!**

It was time for third quarter and I really was expecting us to win. All my hopes were up, and there was no way you could bring them down. Zach's passes were amazing; no interceptions, no failures, nothing wrong. It was just like any victory game, until _he_ decided to be stupid.

That he had to be a certain Josh Abrams who couldn't stand to see Zach's success. He started the fight, but Zach wasn't ready. It was after another amazing touchdown by Zach and he took off his helmet to make sure it wasn't a dropped pass. Josh threw the first fist, and Zach didn't look like he wanted to get into this, so he just walked away, but Josh was more persistent. He kicked Zach in the back of the knee, making him go down to the ground. I heard a "Zach!" come from a concerned fan, but little did I know it was me.

Morgan was in my arms as I jumped up in surprise, on the verge of tears. I saw the referees pulling Josh away, suspending him for the remainder of the game. Zach had his jaw clenched as he stood up, unfazed, as if nothing had happened. The only thing that showed a fight had brewed was the big ugly bruise on Zach's jaw, and a very angry Josh being escorted to the locker rooms.

Zach sat down on the benches and was swigging his Gatorade with a passion. I am sure if his jaw was functioning he would be clenching it right now. He turned around and was once again scanning the crowd for me, but I was already rushing down the steps for like the eightieth time! I pulled at the fence until the policeman came up to me and grabbed my wrist and said, "Miss, I am going to need to escort you out, you do not come into this football field without a pass."

I heard footsteps and a familiar voice say, "She goes, I go with her." With an "Excuse me, sorry Mr. Goode." The policeman was gone and I felt his warm arms surround me. Not the policeman's! No, Zach's you silly goose! I felt something warm and wet on my head and I pulled away thinking it was sweat, but it was more like tears. That's right! Zachary Goode had tears falling down his *cough*flawless*cough* face. I cupped his head with my hands and looked at him, glistening face and all.

"Cammie, I knew that was going to happen. I've known since I got here." His voice shook wearily and I wondered for a moment if he needed to sit down. His hands were clutching my arms and I replied with something sophisticated like, "Huh?"

"Yeah Cams, Josh told me he was going to hurt me tonight. He confronted me at the gym one time and said 'I was going to get it when I least expect it'. I definitely didn't expect it tonight." His green eyes flashed with sorrow and I knew he wasn't joking.

"Zach, are you going to be okay? I mean, half of your jaw is purple, and your knee has to be throbbing! They have Jared to fill in for you. Why don't you just come sit up in the stands with us! It's going to be okay," I said, knowing with all my heart it would be. He laughed and I just realized how much I had been longing to hear his laugh.

"Cammie, you know I can't do that. I'll be fine after I get some ice, and I think they need me to play the last twenty minutes. We are actually winning! I'll be okay Cams, really." He said in all sincerity. He hugged me one last time, and I knew he was going to be okay. Something just clicked as Morgan looked at me and asked the simplest question she has ever asked.

"Okay?" she questioned me. I honestly don't know why but tears started falling silently down my face. Morgan teetered over to me, and I knew Zach's eyes were one me. I could feel them boring straight through me and into my soul.

Morgan put her palms to my cheeks and looked me in the eye and said, "Mom, it be okay." I didn't know how, but those simple words took place in my heart and I knew it'd be okay as long as I kept up hope. I watched the game, but I didn't actually _watch _the game I listened as the crowds cheered when we made another touchdown, and booed when the referees made horrible calls. I didn't even pay attention until the last minute of the half when we had the ball on the five yard line, third and goal. I stood up in anticipation as Zach hiked the ball and looked for his options, but everything seemed to be in slow motion.

There was a clear way straight up the middle, and I knew it, Zach knew it, and right then I felt as if I was holding some type of magical key that would save the world. I don't know why, just let a girl have her feelings! Zach barreled right through but was hit head on by a beefy Milltown player. The referees didn't know what to call because right now there was a dog pile on top of Zach and the tackler. I didn't know what to think. It would be fourth down and there wouldn't be anything to lose if we had a turnover. There were only twenty-seven seconds left in the game. We could at least go for the field goal and we'd win, right?

Well, I had no reason to even be thinking those thoughts, because after each player had peeled the other off of the astounding quarterback. The ball was tucked under his arm and he was safely inside the end zone. The crowd roared and Zach stood only to start jumping up and down. He blew a kiss to the fifty yard line, and a group of freshman girls swooned, yes, actual swoon-_age_. It seemed as if only I knew who the kiss was meant for. Me, myself, and I. Well, maybe Morgan was included within that, but I wasn't exactly sure.

The whole team ran out onto the field after the kick was declared good, and I was packing up all of my things as the boys lined up for the friendly hand slap and "good game". Or in Zach's case, "Goode game". Pun definitely intended.

{Time Lapse – in the parking lot waiting for Zach}

Morgan's blanket was in her mouth and she was sleeping contently in her car seat. I was waiting for Zach to emerge from the locker room after taking a much needed shower. He was in a Aplington High T-shirt and a pair of Kelly Green basketball shorts. He had his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, and his hair was slightly damp.

Before I knew it I was swept up into his arms being spun around in the school parking lot by a champion. I laughed at the thought, and Zach finally finished with his escapades, put me down.

"Zach, you won!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck for a hug. He pulled me tight and there was absolutely no space between us. I let go and ran around to the other side of the car. I had a few ideas brewing in my head about what we should go do.

"Okay, well we could go by McShakerz and get celebration milkshakes, then go to my house and watch a movie." I suggested. He willingly agreed and drove on to McShakerz for milkshakes.

{Time Lapse [seems to be a lot of these, huh?]}

We were sitting on the couch watching a very action packed movie. It was one of those movies in which you admired the actor as a kid, and loved the unrealistic action but as a teenager, you didn't feel as much for it.

I was slurping my amazing vanilla milkshake as Zach put in the DVD. I sat cross legged on the comfortable couch after putting Morgan into her crib. Turns out we didn't just get something to drink; we also got a super humongous batch of fries. I mean, there was like a mound of them sitting on my lap in front of me.

He came and sat down, stealing the package of fries during the process.

I know sometime after I had finished my shake and about an eighth of the fries I fell asleep. My dream was quite vivid, but something tugged in my gut telling me "Don't believe it!"

I saw Zach with Tina under one arm, Anna under the other and he was looking at me with a pained expression. "Zachy," I shuddered at the name, "tell Cameron here the truth." Tina said, her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

Zach turned to me, and put on the emotional mask he most always was wearing in public. "Cammi-Cameron. I never loved you, never have, never will. Just give up now for your own sake, I didn't ever need you. Your fake encouragement was never taken into my system, I always rejected it. I still don't know why I am here now. Just go while you have a shred of your dignity left."

I crumbled to the floor-or whatever I was standing on-and started bawling. I saw Zach and the bloodsucking leaches walk into a cloud. Straight out of my life, that is exactly where I wanted them at the moment. Zach on the other hand, I wanted to be cradled in his arms, him telling me over and over again that it was just a mistake. That the person I just saw was a horrible misunderstanding. My shoulders started to shake and I couldn't help but snap up.

"Cammie, oh my gosh. I really thought maybe you were going to go crazy. You started to cry and…it wasn't very easy to look at. I figured you were just dreaming, or nightmaring I guess. Are you okay?" His eyes showed their worry and I was right where I wanted to be. Sitting in Zach's lap looking straight into his eyes.

"I'll be okay, it was nothing to worry about, nothing but a nightmare." I said, hoping I would never have to experience those feelings I had in my dream. The feelings of loss, hurt, pain, anger, confusion, and anguish, they were all terrible feelings and I feared feeling those emotions.

I turned to look at the kitchen clock. It was ten thirty-seven; I have never slept that long, never ever! I rolled my eyes at the sight that lay before me. Morgan was at the end of the couch with her blanket covering her small body, but her favorite corner was shoved into her mouth.

"How long has she been asleep, and what time did she wake up?" I was actually not too interested. I felt beat up, almost as if something had run over me and I was just experiencing the shock.

"She woke up this morning about seven thirty and then fell back asleep at nine forty-five. She should be waking up in about thirty minutes, right?" I nodded my head, and then my stomach rumbled. I got up and grabbed a granola bar and a juice box and sat down to the sports channel.

**A/N I understand that we authors of fan fiction would love to hear amazing reviews and emails, but I will still write even if I don't get reviews or emails. I understand that not everyone will love my writings, and I have accepted that COLD HARD FACT. I don't mind it a bit. So, I won't set review limits for each chapter. I am going on a trip within this month and I might be rationing my chapter publishing though, depending on how much writing I get done! Happy Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay, it's been a few months, and Cammie is about to turn eighteen, she is reminiscing and it's basically the afternoon and she's waiting on her friends. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Morgan and Seth. **

It's my birthday in two days, and I have come to a few realizations. 1.) I AM TURNING EIGHTEEN IN TWO DAYS! 2.) You don't know what you have until it's gone. 3.) I am turning eighteen, and college is around the corner.

I understand that we are supposed to appreciate the ones we love, and be willing to go to the ends of the Earth for them, but I really didn't know how much I would miss him. I mean, tomorrow is his birthday, and all I can do is sit on my bed and wait for my friends. He was always there for me, let me mourn and weep in front of him, and he just had to go and DIE. Yep, he left me without warning, and I almost have tears of hatred for that man.

I know you think I am talking about Zach, but I am talking about my dad. You really don't know how good you have it until you lose the one closest to you. It's about eleven thirty at night, and I am willing to be up the first moments of his birthday. I didn't go to school today, and it doesn't matter because…

*Flashback*

"_Cameron," Zach's voice held a stern but delicate tone, "you don't need to be here by yourself. Morgan's going to daycare and your mom is at work. Just come to school, it'll all be okay. We'll take your mind off of it." His piercing green eyes stared straight into my soul, to the depths even I didn't know were there. The tears were already running straight down my face, and he knew that I shouldn't be left like this, but I convinced him otherwise. _

"_Zachary," my voice wavering with each syllable, "I'll be fine, and I really don't want you to stay here with me. I'll be fine, my mom thinks I am sick, and Morgan is going to stay with the neighbors because the daycare is closed today for some reason." _

_We were outside at his car, and he kept pleading me; not with his words, but with his_

_eyes. He really wanted me to go to school, and I knew he wanted to stay home with me. I didn't even think of the question he was going to ask next – probably not what you're thinking._

"_Cam, let's go to the Florida for the weekend! We have tomorrow off for a holiday and then Monday is teacher planning day. We'll stay all weekend. Please, let me do this for you." Zach's hands made their way to my shoulders and he was giving me a stare down. How can you say no to that? "Fine," I wiped my nose, "Mom is going to be away, but can we invite our friends? I don't want to go all alone. Please Zach?"_

_He looked as if he were thinking, and he stayed that way for a moment or two before pulling me into a hug and saying, "Yes, whatever you want Cams, whatever you want."_

_He kissed the top of my head and opened the door of his car and gave me one last pleading look before driving off. I have never seen this side of him…_

*End Flashback*

I have a tissue box in my window and no make up on, which doesn't please Macey McHenry too much. We are on a plane to Pensacola, Florida, at three o' clock waiting to go and see a gorgeous beach. I feel really bad because Zach wouldn't even let us pay for the condo rent. His great aunt felt like she had to interfere with his life, and sponsored our trip. None of us could bring anything but junkie money. It was only about a two hour trip with Grant and Bex snoring all the way there. Macey and Seth (still can't get over that pairing) were in the seat in front of Zach and I watching the in flight movie while Jonas and Liz were arguing about a word in Morse Code. Something about whether it was one long click or three short ones.

"Cammie, we are almost there, you ready?" Zach's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I shook my head in agreement as I grabbed my carryon bags and felt the plane land. (A/N I have never flown before and I just didn't feel like describing their flight, so here you go!)

We were waiting on the luggage carousal to pull all ten of our luggage pieces around to us. Yeah, I said TEN! All of us only had one besides Mace, who ended up with three. Little insight – never let Macey McHenry pack your luggage for even the shortest of trips. We went to a car rental place and we rented two cars out of Zach's aunt's money and drove on to our beach-side resort. We only asked for two rooms to save money and we all needed some food and then some much needed rest.

We all sat in our (the girls) room to discuss dinner plans. Our beds were queen sized and could fit all four of us in one if we tried hard enough, so we figured we could fit two of us in one bed with a pillow barrier down the middle so neither of us would kick the other. Bex and Macey were in the one on the right, Liz and I on the left. I was flopped down on our bed when the guys came over. My head was under a pillow and I was trying to drown out the voices when I felt a hand on my back. My breathing stopped for a moment until I realized who was sitting next to me.

I pulled off the pillow and decided to join the lively conversation. Grant and Bex were arguing about whether we should get pizza or hamburgers.

"Grant, we had hamburgers today for lunch, why do we need them again? I think we should just eat pizza." Bex tried being persuasive but Grant wasn't having it. "But Bex, we had pizza for lunch yesterday. Why eat that?" Grant asked.

I was starting to get a headache, and these two were always like this; bantering back and forth like a little old married couple. Zach was the first to break the dispute, "You guys! There's a food court downtown and we can all get whatever we want so everyone can just hush up." His voice was taut and he sounded tired. He walked out of the room and pretty much slammed the door. Everyone looked at me with questioning glances as if I was supposed to know why he was acting this way. I shrugged and walked out the door to find him sitting against the wall with his head in his hands. I didn't know exactly what to do so I sat down next to him and waited for some type of response from him.

I am pretty sure that I was sitting there for about three minutes before he even moved. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was one in which we both enjoyed each others presences. He looked up at me with a wary gaze, as if he did not trust his eyes.

"Zach? Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah Cam, I'm okay. Maybe I just need some sleep. I am not going out to eat with everyone; I might just stay in the room and eat a sandwich or order something. I just don't feel like eating out." He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, offering me his hand. Suddenly I had the urge to go to sleep.

As we reentered the room everyone was ready to go. Bex and Macey had their Coach© purses and their jackets were oversized and really boyish. It only took me a moment to recognize Macey's jacket as one of my brothers. {Still gives me shivers}

Liz and Jonas were over one laptop researching some type of medical disorder of the foot apparently not going out with the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, I need some sleep, and Zach feels a little queasy so we'll stay here with Liz and Jonas." I said, and just to prove my point I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to change and wash my face after a nice warm shower.

I was out within ten minutes and changed with a fresh face. Liz and Jonas were in the boy's room watching a CSI movie. I had on my baby blue pajama shorts with little clouds all over them, and then a short sleeved shirt to match. Zach had the remote in his hand while looking on the paper view channels for a movie. I saw a bunch of old Disney movies, and we both settled on Tangled©.

I sat with him cuddled up on the bed waiting for the narration to stop.

{A/N TANGLED© SPOILERS IN THE NEXT PARAGRAPH!}

The movie was to the best part, the mushy scene. He was about to die and had her head in his hands as he told her, "You were my new dream." And she said, "And you were mine." I almost broke down right then and there, but little did I know I fell asleep. I guess I really was tired. I didn't dream or anything either! It took me a moment to realize where I was and who was with me.

I looked over at the clock and it was six thirty. I could hear Macey in the bathroom, and Bex sleeping soundly on the other bed. To my surprise Liz was already up and ready eating breakfast and using the wifi doing who knows what.

I got up out of bed and put on a modest two piece that tied at the top with zebra stripes on the top part and the bottoms were boy shorts that were a solid black. I had on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt as a cover up, with my hair thrown into a pony tail. I could hear Bex banging on the door while I was brushing my teeth. "Bex, I am almost done give me a minute!" I tried to yell, but the words came out slurred and probably undecipherable.

Everyone else was ready in a few minutes and we met the boys downstairs. We were going to go on out to the beach and get our fill of sun, sand, and surf before lunch time.

**A/N I know, it's pretty stinkish, huh? But, let me know in a review! I'll try to get another chapter up tonight before the computer dies on me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own no one but Seth at the moment. Morgan isn't in this chapter, and I have to say that this one is probably the saddest one I've written so far. I had to change her birthday for the benefit of the story. You will all understand (or so I hope) later on. **

**~Early September~**

We were sitting out on the beach, and I could feel the heat on my legs, but I didn't dare put that sun tan lotion on, OH NO! I'd rather be the only girl on the beach that doesn't look like an over crispy piece of Kentucky Fried Chicken than have a "beautiful" tan. Lucky for Bex the tan is just natural, and trust me I can tan, but I have to work at it.

I plastered on sunscreen every hour and a half to make sure that I wasn't a lobster when we left. I flipped continuously so I was at least _evenly_ burned. Zach and Grant were in the water surfing and then they'd occasionally wipe out. That, might I add, is pretty hilarious to watch. After about two hours of watching the repeating process of dog paddling, getting on the board, surfing a beautiful wave, wiping out, Bex decided to join up.

Simultaneously Zach jogged out of the water and handed the board over to Bex. She eagerly joined Grant in the water. He jumped right in and started to help her onto the board, and caught her when she fell off.

Macey had fallen asleep under the sun and I could see Seth trying to wake her up out of the corner of my eye. Zach came up beside me and picked me up in one swift motion. He was wet from surfing, and since I was basically hugged against him I was instantly coated in the salty water.

"Zach! Oh my gosh, why in the heck did you do that! Now I am wet." I said, and tried to shoot daggers to him through my eyes, but I couldn't help but laugh.

Then I remembered what today was and I had to keep my eyes closed to slow the traffic of tears that started to flow. Zach lowered me down, but didn't let me go, and I could only cry into his chest. "Cam, why don't we go back until dinner?" he said, and all I could do was shake my head, and in a minute we were back in the car headed back to the condo.

When we got "home", all I could do was cry. Zach was great through it all. He held me close, stroked my hair, whispering comforting words into my hair. After about thirty minutes I could control my ragged breathing much better and the tears were coming in smaller streams rather than raging rapids. Within a few minutes there wasn't any evidence of crying in the room.

"Shhh, it's okay Cam, it'll be okay." He moved his hands to my jaw and gave me a look so focused on me it made me whimper and I had to look away. Somehow he managed to delicately pull me back to his gaze. "Zach, he died today, how is it going to be okay?" my voice a hoarse whisper.

"You're here now, aren't you? That means you've gotten through it for six years, and I think you make it one more, don't you?" His voice soothing as he spoke and he tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"I guess, but why doesn't she care? She's always gone, leaving Morgan and I alone and I feel more like a mom than she acts! I'm always the one who cooks, cleans, helps out! Why can't she just care more?" my voice rose in anger. I couldn't believe I was telling him this, I never talk to people about my "mother".

I felt the pressure of angry (or so I thought) tears clouding over my eyes. I tried to suppress the heat on my face, and I tried to keep the dam closed this time. I wasn't going to put Zach through this. He deserves to have a fun vacation. Suddenly my rage turned to something else – pure sadness. I was sad how little my mom cared, how my dad left us, how I just couldn't get happy right now, and I hated that feeling. It's not a very good one, believe you me.

"I bet she, cares much more than you know, Cam." His voice low and I could feel the breath on my neck. "Zach, I'm sorry, you should be having fun on the beach, not watching me wallow."

Here come more tears, who knew you had this much in your body. His arms slipped around my waist as he pulled me closer – if that were possible – and I hid my head in his sweatshirt. I felt like Morgan for a moment, clutching his jacket, holding on as if he were my lifeline. Which right now, it felt like he was.

"It's okay Cammie, wallow all you want." His attempt to lighten the mood worked and I felt a small laugh escape my lips. I walked out of his embrace and sat on one of the beds, and cinched my knees up under my chin as my eyes started to hurt and my head was beginning to throb.

We once again sat next to each other, enjoying the presence of the other. I had a realization, I'm turning eighteen tomorrow! In just a few hours I would be a free woman, and little did I know that would be my biggest mistake. The thought about me being free, no string attached anymore. That was not one of the so-called truths that might set me free, that one just chained me down. Worse than I could ever imagine.

{I thought about stopping there…}

"What can I get to drink for you guys?" I heard a waitress's overly perky voice speak. There was a chorus of "Coke, please," from every living, breathing body that was sitting at that table but one, and her name just happened to be Cameron Ann Morgan.

"I'll have sweet tea please." I felt Zach grip my hand under the table, reassuring me that I wasn't alone this time. I knew I could be okay, you probably think I am overreacting, huh? Well, FYI that was my dad's favorite thing to drink on his birthday. Especially the way my mom made it – extra sweet. She came back with a tray full of drinks and a really big smile.

"Are you guys ready to order yet, or do ya need a few more minutes?" We all nodded in confirmation and started to rattle off our orders. When it came to me I ordered a bacon cheese burger and fries, another one of dad's favorites. She gave us all a slight shake of the head and waltzed off. There was some small talk, but I couldn't bring myself to move my lips. They felt numb as I sipped my overly sweetened tea.

As she brought us our food all the talking hushed, even Grant! This is a shocker because his favorite thing to do is talk with food in his mouth, a very boyish thing to do if you asked me. I could hear the low mumble of a slow romantic song in the background of the restaurant, and Bex was beside me humming the entire time. I bit into the last bite of my bacon burger, and I offered the last of my fries to Zach. It was a meager offering, but he took it nonetheless. Probably only to make sure I didn't get offended.

I still was bewildered that I had to endure this depression phase the day before my birthday. I knew that I had to put on a mask for my friends, and I somehow knew being here was supposed to be a sort of cheering up party. I made a pact to my inner self at that very moment, from now on I was going to be cheerful. I was going to be much more pleasant, I was turning eighteen for Pete's sake! I needed to remember this birthday forever, and I sure as heck didn't want to remember it this way. Sadness happened to become my best friend today, and I sure didn't want to keep that cycle going. I was going to dive straight back into my old happy self. The girl from Wednesday was hiding behind a curtain right now, waiting for her signal to come out. She wanted to be free and able to run around without being chained until tomorrow.

So, I pulled up a smile and decided to start a conversation. "So, eighteen, and on the road to freedom! That's me, Miss America, I can't wait to leave for college. Bex, you said that you were looking into Florida State University, didn't you?" I could see her give a slight wince at that fact, but at the moment it didn't matter. Everyone was in a melancholy mood and I figured it was all my fault. She nodded and proceeded with a few glances at Grant all the while. I saw him nudge her stomach to get her started, he loved hearing her talk about herself, it was very evident in his appearance at the moment.

"Well, I had sent in the application, and Grant decided to apply as well, but I am also looking into the University of North Carolina or even a community college in Virginia to get started. I need to get a basis in my studies before I go all out to a faraway college. I would like to go somewhere in the SEC, but if not I would love to go anywhere with a great athletics association. I believe that would be best for me and what I want to do." She explained, and I could see it bothered her to have the spotlight on her without having a fight to follow. She wasn't used to praise unless it was in her athleticism or her muscles. She often was neglected on the knowledge end of things, but Liz, Macey, and I always tried to highlight the untouched spot of life she had yet to share with the world.

Grant nudged her with his elbow and asked, "And what exactly are you planning on doing?" He gave her a reassuring glance and she bolted right into it.

"I would love to become a doctor. Or a neurosurgeon. If not, I want to be an athletic trainer or a nutritionist. As you all know I am very serious about my health." She said with a business like attitude. Of course someone had to make a snide remark, and that just happened to be the boy sitting next to me.

"As displayed on your well rounded plate you have there Baxter. I am sure that having an undercooked hamburger, over greased fries, and fatty bacon completes your food pyramid." Zach said, I am sure with a smirk plastered on his face. I heard the slap of skin on skin and an arm flew in front of me. Before I knew it Zach had a handprint on the side of his face. All any of us could do is laugh, except for Bex. She had a smugly satisfied look cemented on her features, completed by the whole one eyebrow act.

The friendly banter went on for a few more moments before a small southern voice spoke up. "I applied to Harvard a few months ago. I might go for a degree in Math and Statistics, or maybe in the studies of Science or something to that affect." Jonas slung his arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. She just giggled and went on to say, "I got my acceptance letter Monday."

Grant gave her a hoop and a holler, and I was pretty sure I saw Jonas kiss her on the temple. She welcomed all the attention, even if she didn't exactly notice it. She kept a blush going for a full seven minutes before the attention died down. I knew she'd be bombarded by Bex later about how to keep her room tidy and all of her gifted clothing and accessories like little ducks in a row.

Macey was next. I hadn't heard any talk of college from her lately. Bex and Liz had mentioned applying, but no feedback from Mace about anything related to learning. "I have been offered to go and model for Teen Vogue." That simple statement didn't make much impact on the group, because we all knew it would happen sooner or later, the aftermath statement is what affected us all.

"They offered me enough that I can buy four houses, a car, and pay for a four year college degree." Her voice was timid, as if she wasn't too sure if she wanted to divulge too much to alter our opinions about her. "Wait! Macey, you can buy a car and four houses! Where are you going to build your estates? Where are you going to be modeling?" I fired my string of questions first hoping to at least get partial, if not cryptic, answers.

"Well, I wanted to be generous, so I decided to only build one house. I made sure to tell the magazine publishers all of you girls' names and I told them that each of you better get a stylist for each of your houses that I am paying in full for. I think that I am going to be modeling in Paris, Rome, California, and Scotland. Sadly though, I will be moving to Cali this summer. I will do a few shoots to start me off, and then a few shows and then the last few weeks I will actually be able to pose for the magazine. Then I will be at a college for a semester and during breaks and on the occasional weekend I will be up at the modeling agency trying to get other possible gigs besides Vogue. All of my next four years will be moving constantly so I won't be able to see any of you as much after this year."

We all gave her our congratulations and before we knew it the waitress was back asking any of us wanted desert. None of us were hungry, and decided on heading back for the hotel. Seth, Zach, Macey, and I all piled into a rental car with Jonas, Grant, Liz and Bex in the other.

I knew tonight was going to be the best ever, because 1st, it was the night before my birthday, and 2nd, we were pulling an all-nighter.

**A/N that's it! No, not for the whole "book", but for this chapter! Love it, Hate it, Marry it, Bury it! Your choice. All I ask for is your reviews. I actually liked the end of this chapter, as I hope you did too. I loved talking about when Macey was giving them all houses, and insisted on interior decorators. **** tell me everything you can about my story, anything about improvements? Has anything been detrimental to this story, and how can I fix it? I also want to make a note about the "romance" between Zach and Cammie. I told you guys I was taking it slow as molasses. They haven't kissed seriously yet, and that is yet to come. P.S. That was my longest chapter in a while! Happy fanficitioning, Moe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So, I am hoping that you all loved the last chapter! I want to thank all of my constant reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to you! And I am so sorry, but my write side of my brain has become dormant over the past few days…or weeks…or months…**

I am pretty sure most of you out there are pretty familiar with these things called "all-nighters". I am pretty familiar with them myself. Most of our all-nighters consist of movies, candy, and games. Bex was more of an action-lover, and Liz was a hopeless romantic. Macey liked anything that had cute actors. I didn't mind much, I usually fell asleep halfway through during the most suspenseful parts, whether it was James Bond or Dear John.

"Okay, Cam, since it is almost your birthday, you drive out and rent the movies, and the rest of us will go out and buy the snacks." Bex ordered. Since we could only fit four in one car Liz and Jonas went with us.

We were outside at the electronic rental booth picking out a bazillion movies, okay, so not that many, but we chose a lot. Liz prodded me to pick at least five before she even suggested anything.

I chose Karate Kid, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Yogi Bear, James Bond, and Batman. **(A/N just spit balling here, they aren't all out on DVD yet, so sorry!) **Liz and Jonas picked out three more movies before they joined us in the car. We turned up the radio, and were jamming all the way back home. And seeing Jonas bob his head up and down accompanied by Liz's practical yelling of the lyrics was quite. . .interesting.

As we all met back up somehow Grant and Bex had found beanbag chairs in a "closet" so they say. I still don't believe them, no matter what they say. The girls claimed the beanbags and the boys had to deal with the carpet. I sat down in the blue chair and Zach slid in behind me. Bex put in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader and threw the snacks on the floor in front of all of us. I grabbed the box of M&M's and the Sweet Heat BBQ potato chips.

We got comfortable and Bex pressed play.

Author's Note: I am so sorry y'all, but this story is put on hold. I haven't had any idea of where it's going, so I guess all ideas are welcome. Please review! It makes me feel guilty and I will post more chapters if you review! My audience means a lot to me, but I am kind of putting this story off to the side.

With Love,

Moe


End file.
